Batallas perdidas, batallas ganadas
by xay-chan
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Ese día al fin se vengaron derrotando a Kirisaki Dai Ichi, ese día al fin chocaron las manos, ese día… al fin besaron los labios que durante tanto tiempo habían abandonado. Oneshot


¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con otro nuevo oneshot de Kuroko no Basuke, y esta vez además participando en el reto de Itara "La rebelión de los ukes", una idea divertida, atrevida, y de la que estoy segura que saldrán unas cuantas historias memorable-candentes ;p. Cuando Itara me invitó a participar en este reto (invitación que agradezco enormemente y que me hizo mucha ilusión) acababa de ver (por enésima vez) los capítulos de la fundación del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin, con su Hyuuga rubio (que me encanta), su Kiyoshi pesado, el malvado Hanamiya Makoto y demás, así que, ¿qué mejor que escribir un HyuugaxKiyoshi? Pues aquí lo tienen. Espero que os guste.

Advertencias: fanfic YAOI con LEMON YAOI, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Posibles faltas ortográficas. Probable OoC. Situado aproximadamente entre los capítulos 32 y 36 del anime.

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

.

**Batallas perdidas, batallas ganadas**

.

.

**De:** Aida Riko

**Mensaje:** Perdón. Perdimos.

"Ya veo. No pude llegar a tiempo", pensaba Kiyoshi al recibir el mensaje de su entrenadora.

.

**De:** Kiyoshi Teppei

**Mensaje:** Pero esto todavía no termina.

Fue su respuesta. Habían perdido una batalla, pero la guerra estaba lejos de acabar.

.

.

- Teppei debería llegar pronto.

Cuando Riko hizo tal anuncio en el entrenamiento, Hyuuga Junpei sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. No quería verle, no estaba preparado para enfrentarle. Su presencia siempre encendía una alarma en su cabeza, haciendo imposible pasarlo por alto, pero admitía que la confiable influencia de su número 7 era lo que Seirin necesitaba en ese momento para avanzar.

- Teppei es raro. Pero estoy en deuda con él. Él es quién me motivó a jugar baloncesto. Sí, él es el hombre que creó el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin – fue su contestación cuando los novatos le preguntaron por él.

Raro, en deuda con él… Ridículos eufemismos para describir todo lo que Teppei era, todo lo que le hacía sentir. Y cuando al día siguiente le vio aparecer atravesando la puerta del gimnasio, tan alto, imponente, y vistiendo ese uniforme blanco que tan bien le sentaba, Hyuuga se sintió por primera vez agradecido de su doble personalidad que le permitía esconder a la perfección sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Se había acercado a él con pies de plomo, tanteando su disposición. Le había incordiado levemente, evaluando su reacción. Pero, cuando Kiyoshi desafió a Kagami a un uno contra uno por la posición de titular, finalmente pudo relajarse.

- No ha cambiado – dijo a Koganei con el ceño fruncido en aparente frustración, cuando en realidad era enorme el alivio que sentía. Kiyoshi seguía siendo el mismo – Es por esto que no lo soporto. Siempre juega duro, está obsesionado con el baloncesto, actúa estúpidamente, y… siempre está tramando algo.

Conteniendo un suspiro cargado de sentimientos que aún se negaba a reconocer, Hyuuga se dispuso a ver el enfrentamiento entre Kiyoshi y el brillante novato, mientras que los recuerdos de todos los momentos vividos con el rey sin corona se apoderaban de su mente.

.

.

.

Estaba harto de las burlas a su pelo, estaba harto de que Izuki le recordara una y otra vez lo mucho que se habían esforzado el año pasado. Realmente agradecía que la preparatoria Seirin no tuviera club de baloncesto. Había roto con ese deporte, aborrecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Así que, cuando accidentalmente chocó con un enorme chico ridículamente obsesionado con el baloncesto hasta el punto de querer que formaran un equipo juntos, creyó que su suerte ya no podía ser peor. Evidentemente se equivocaba. Era aún peor el tener a ese gigante llamado Kiyoshi Teppei todo el día siguiéndole e insistiéndole en que jugaran baloncesto juntos. Y, para rematar, ahí estaba Izuki, dispuesto a seguir al mayor en su idea de crear el equipo.

Eran unos ilusos, como él lo había sido hasta el año anterior, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, el poder verse reflejado en ellos. Incluso Riko, que odiaba tanto el baloncesto como él, parecía querer convencerle para jugar. Ya no lo soportaba más.

"Tu trabajo duro será recompensado. ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurrió eso? ¡Un hombre ordinario que trabaja duro solo está perdiendo su tiempo!" Lo había pensado entonces, y lo seguía pensando. No volvería a jugar al baloncesto. Estaba harto de perder.

Y entonces apareció de nuevo, el idiota al que llamaban "corazón de acero", y nada más y nada menos que para retarle a un uno contra uno. Y, estúpido de él, se dejó provocar para terminar jugando y, peor aún, para reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No odiaba el baloncesto, lo amaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto como el comer o el dormir, como el respirar. Sin el baloncesto estaba incompleto. Al final no pudo hacer ni una sola canasta.

No, no odiaba el baloncesto, ¡a quien odiaba era a Kiyoshi Teppei! Y así se lo dijo al día siguiente, justo antes de hacer su juramento ante todos sus compañeros de instituto.

- Déjame decirte una cosa, yo te odio mucho. Por eso no quiero perder contra ti en el baloncesto que amo. Eso es todo.

No volvería a perder contra él. Se uniría al equipo de baloncesto, convertiría al Seirin en el mejor equipo de Japón y entonces, solo entonces, podría darse por satisfecho.

No era estúpido, sabía que Kiyoshi le había manipulado, ¡incluso había terminado siendo capitán del equipo!, pero en su interior sabía que agradecería toda su vida el que Kiyoshi no se hubiera rendido con él, el que hubiera sido capaz de vislumbrar su verdadero ser y animarle a cumplir su sueño. Corazón de acero, realmente le hacía honor a su nombre. Tenía algo especial, hacía que uno se sintiera cómodo consigo mismo, te ayudaba a dar tu máximo potencial y siempre, de una manera o de otra, conseguía lo que quería.

Le había dicho que lo odiaba, y realmente lo hacía, en parte porque él le había obligado a ver sus debilidades y a admitir su miedo al fracaso entre otras tantas cosas, y también le admiraba por ello. Eran sentimientos contradictorios, el odio y la admiración, el respeto y el recelo, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común: nacían de la observación. Y es que cada día que pasaba, cada entrenamiento, cada partido, Hyuuga se descubría más y más pendiente de su compañero.

Sus ojos le seguían allá donde fuera, su piel se estremecía a cada contacto, incluso en las noches, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, se sorprendía pensando en él y, cuando al fin dormía, soñaba con él de maneras que ni siquiera debería ser capaz de imaginar. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, una obsesión muy peligrosa. Y no ayudaba el que Kiyoshi pareciera buscar constantemente su compañía.

Igual que en aquel momento, cuando después de un partido se quedaron a solas y al fin tuvo el valor de agradecerle el haberle hecho jugar de nuevo y entonces Kiyoshi dijo que se alegraba de haberlos conocido y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. ¡De verdad a ese tipo no le importaba decir cosas vergonzosas! Puede que Kiyoshi le buscara, puede que fuera demasiado abierto con sus sentimientos, pero su reacción, ese latido y esa ansiedad que comenzó a sentir al escuchar sus palabras, no eran culpa de Kiyoshi, eran cosa suya y, con muchísimo miedo, empezaba a entender lo que significaban.

.

El curso avanzaba y el equipo iba evolucionando. Hasta ese momento habían ganado cada uno de los juegos del torneo preliminar de la liga por el campeonato que habían jugado. Su estilo Run and Gun y la combinación que formaban con Hyuuga en el exterior y Kiyoshi en el interior había demostrado ser increíblemente eficiente. Al fin parecían tener esperanzas de llegar a las nacionales.

El partido que jugaban ese día era el más peligroso que habían tenido hasta ahora. Kirisaki Dai Ichi era una preparatoria muy fuerte y, además, este año formaba parte del equipo otro de los reyes sin corona como Kiyoshi, el llamado "chico malo", Hanamiya Makoto. Hyuuga tenía un mal presentimiento ese día, algo no olía bien. Kirisaki Dai Ichi era considerado uno de los equipos más agresivos a nivel nacional pero hasta ese momento Seirin dominaba el partido sin problemas. Hyuuga seguía sin fallar un solo triple y Kiyoshi estaba imparable. Organizando el juego como base y controlando el interior como pívot, no había nadie que le detuviera.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que finalizara el partido, con su ventaja numérica era imposible que Kirisaki Dai Ichi remontara, así que ninguno de ellos se preocupó cuando se produjo un cambio y Hanamiya, el novato estrella del equipo contrario, salió al campo. La diferencia en el juego parecía ser mínima aún después del cambio, la posibilidad de remontada, nula. Pero en un momento, cuando Koganei falló uno de sus tiros y Kiyoshi saltó a por el rebote, la peor de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad.

No había visto lo que había ocurrido, no había reaccionado a tiempo, pero se había dado cuenta de la señal que Hanamiya había hecho justo antes de que Kiyoshi callera al suelo, sosteniendo su rodilla con fuerza entre agónicos gritos de dolor. Y Hyuuga no sabía qué sentimiento era más fuerte en él, si la impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su compañero, o lo rabia por saber que su lesión había sido intencionada y que, aun así, Hanamiya Makoto saldría impune.

Desde una ventaja de diez puntos, sin Kiyoshi, pudieron ganar con solamente un punto de diferencia.

.

"Es solo una torcedura", había dicho Kiyoshi cuando fueron a visitarle al hospital tras el partido. "La semana que viene estaré bien para la liga del campeonato", valiente idiota. ¿Tan estúpido le creía?, pensaba Hyuuga, sabiendo además que Riko tampoco se había tragado ni por un segundo esa mentira. Pero en ese momento se contuvo, guardó silencio, e intentó no expresar su descontento. Kiyoshi había mentido para proteger al equipo, para no preocuparles, para que no perdieran la esperanza, y él, como capitán, no podía hacer menos. Aun así, si Kiyoshi pensaba que se iba a largar con la boca cerrada y sin decirle lo que pensaba es que era aún más tonto de lo que creía. Así que, después de esperar a que todos dejaran el hospital, volvió a la habitación de su compañero.

- Diablos – dijo pasando una lata de refresco al más alto – Es una obvia habladuría. Nunca abandonarías un partido por una torcedura – afirmaba con total seguridad sentándose en el suelo - ¡No te burles! – exclamó al ver que Kiyoshi seguía insistiendo en su versión - ¿Se lo ocultarás incluso a su capitán? – preguntó ahora mortalmente serio atravesando al castaño con la mirada.

Con un suspiro resignado Kiyoshi entonces le contó la verdad sobre su lesión, sobre la decisión que había tomado, y las consecuencias que esa decisión acarrearía. Un año en rehabilitación, y solamente un año más para jugar.

- Ya veo. No hay nada que pueda hacer – comenzaba a decir Hyuuga – Entonces seremos los mejores de Japón el próximo año.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Kiyoshi confundido.

- ¿Y esa cara qué? ¿Crees que no podremos lograrlo?

- No, yo no…

- Por cierto, cuando estuvimos en la azotea… Esa vez dijiste que nos convertiríamos en el mejor equipo. Te sorprendiste con las palabras de Riko porque te sentías igual que ella. A fin de cuentas, aún tienes el trauma que sufriste en la secundaria. ¿No eres tú el que piensa que no podemos ser los mejores de Japón? – preguntaba Hyuuga acercándose a mirar a través de la ventana, revelando al fin el verdadero motivo de su odio hacia el castaño – Solo nos queda un año juntos. El equipo que juega más partidos es el que llega hasta la cima y se vuelve el mejor de Japón. Si no crees que podemos ser los mejores… ni hablar. Yo lo creeré así que sígueme – afirmaba con total rotundidad, sin una sola pizca de duda, asombrando a Kiyoshi aún más de lo que ya lo estaba – Ahora apresúrate y vuelve, idiota.

- Perdón – consiguió decir finalmente Kiyoshi apretando la lata de bebida entre sus manos para darse fuerzas, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas – Entonces… espérame un poco, por favor. Volveré pronto – aseguraba con una emocionada sonrisa.

- No te disculpes. Somos compañeros.

- Sí… Lo somos – afirmaba ahora bajando la mirada – Hyuuga, ¿te importaría cerrar la puerta?

Sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba el castaño y poniéndose en su lugar, a él tampoco le gustaría que cualquier enfermera o visitante inesperado pudiera entrar libremente y presenciar su momento de debilidad, así que no le costó trabajo cumplir su petición. Tal vez, incluso sería mejor que él mismo se marchara para que pudiera desahogarse libremente.

- Kiyoshi, si quieres…

- ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor? – interrumpió el número 7, haciendo que Hyuuga volviera a acercarse hasta él, preocupado.

- Claro, lo que sea.

- ¿Podrías abrazarme? – preguntaba ahora mirándolo fijamente mientras su llanto seguía recorriendo sus mejillas.

Hyuuga se quedó petrificado. ¿Había entendido bien la petición de su compañero? ¿Era posible que Kiyoshi Teppei le estuviera pidiendo un abrazo? ¿A él de entre todas las personas? Sin poder evitarlo un escandaloso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo para volver a bombear con una fuerza y una rapidez que le hacían sentir mareado. Su garganta se secó y se contrajo, haciéndole imposible la simple tarea de respirar. ¿Entendía Kiyoshi lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo? ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo que esas palabras habían significado para su persona?

- Por favor – rogaba el más alto sabiendo que el moreno jamás se negaba cuando le pedía algo con esas palabras.

Y Hyuuga ya no pudo hacerle esperar más. Sentándose a su lado en la cama, atrajo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su brazo derecho, mientras que su mano izquierda fue a para a su nuca, acariciando suavemente su pelo mientras dejaba que el castaño llorara sobre su hombro.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamaba intentando contener su agitación – De verdad no te importa decir cosas vergonzosas.

- Lo siento – contestaba mientras sus brazos le rodeaban y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de su camisa.

- No importa – suspiraba el moreno ladeando la cabeza y dejando que esta descansara sobre la de su compañero.

Un par de minutos pasaron con ellos en esa posición. El llanto de Kiyoshi se había detenido pero, aun así, Hyuuga seguía acariciando su pelo. La excitación que había sentido cuando Kiyoshi le hizo la vergonzosa petición estaba disminuyendo, pero cuando sintió las manos de este aflojar el agarre sobre su camisa y comenzar a pasearse libremente por su espalda, la excitación resurgió, pero esta vez no en forma de sonrojo, si no en forma de una erección que, inevitablemente, comenzaba a abultarse dentro de sus pantalones. Así que, cuando Kiyoshi finalmente dejó de abrazarle y se apartó de él para darle las gracias, dejándole ver su rostro levemente sonrojado, sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y sus labios entreabiertos con una sonrisa, no pudo contenerse más.

Dejando escapar un gruñido desesperado, Hyuuga se abalanzó contra el cuerpo del castaño, tendiéndole completamente sobre la cama. Y montándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y agarrando con fuerza sus mejillas, estampó sus labios con los contrarios. Kiyoshi, sorprendido, intentaba reclamar, pero los constantes besos del moreno no le daban tiempo a formar ni una sola palabra completa.

Sus dientes mordían con fuerza, sus labios succionaban con devoción, su lengua conquistaba cada rincón a su disposición. Y Hyuuga tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba haciendo, de la posible reacción de Kiyoshi, de las consecuencias de sus actos, de lo que sentía… pero simplemente no podía parar. Después de lo que pudieron ser minutos de lucha, Kiyoshi al fin pareció rendirse, dejándole al moreno hacer a su antojo. Y este, al sentir su entrega, pudo relajar el beso haciendo lo más calmado, más profundo y, sin duda, mucho más placentero para ambos. Sentía ya la lengua entumecida y los labios hinchados cuando al fin puso distancia entre ellos, aún con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de enfrentar a su compañero.

- ¿Hyuuga? – llamó Kiyoshi cuando recuperó el aliento – Hyuuga, mírame – volvió a llamar al ver que el moreno seguía sin reaccionar – Hyuuga… - susurró ahora con un suspiro, y entonces la mirada de unos oscuros ojos, brillantes de deseo, le hizo estremecer con intensidad.

No había sido el susurro con su nombre el que había hecho reaccionar al capitán, ni el caliente suspiro que le siguió, sino el tacto de una callosa mano acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Y no había sido la carga sentimental que ese simple gesto transmitía lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ni la suavidad de este, sino el gesto en sí.

Una caricia.

Ni un grito, ni un puñetazo, ni una pregunta.

Una caricia.

Esa había sido la reacción de Kiyoshi a su violento impulso y Hyuuga, por más que lo intentaba, no podía entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba sorprendido y confundido por igual.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntaba ahora también confundido el alto.

- ¿Por qué no me apartas? ¿Por qué me acaricias?

- ¿Por qué tendría que apartarte?

- ¡Acabo de atacarte! – exclamaba frustrado por la falta de sentido común de su compañero.

- Creía que acababas de besarme.

- ¡Acabo de besarte!

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que me atacabas? – preguntaba Kiyoshi con cara de no estar entendiendo absolutamente nada.

- Porque te he besado a la fuerza… sin tu consentimiento. Yo…

- Me has besado… - interrumpía el castaño - … justo después de que yo te abrazara. Al principio me ha sorprendido, pero supongo que era la evolución natural.

- ¿La evolución natural de qué? – preguntaba Hyuuga poco seguro de estar entendiendo bien lo que Kiyoshi decía.

- De nuestra relación, por supuesto.

La mandíbula del moreno calló entonces hasta el suelo. Estaba asombrado, no tanto por la afirmación que esas palabras declaraban, sino por la rotundidad y seguridad con las que habían sido pronunciadas.

- ¿De qué relación estás hablando, idiota? – preguntaba Hyuuga apartándose de su aparentemente demente compañero, quedando ahora totalmente erguido aún de rodillas sobre él e intentando cubrir con su mano su rostro completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Eh? ¿No estamos saliendo? – cuestionaba dejando aún más boquiabierto al moreno – Bueno, sé que nunca lo hemos hablado, pero pensaba que ambos teníamos claros nuestros sentimientos – sonreía mientras se incorporaba levemente sobre los codos, intentando acortar de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

- ¡¿Ahhh?! ¿Qué demonios? – preguntaba Hyuuga para sí mismo, despeinando su pelo, incapaz de entender nada – "Claros nuestros sentimientos"… ¿Qué sentimientos serían esos?

- Amor – contestó automáticamente Kiyoshi, traspasándole con una mirada completamente seria.

Hyuuga, paralizado, sintió entonces como un agradable calor se instalaba en su pecho, y el sonrojo, que hasta ahora había estado solamente concentrado en sus mejillas, se extendía por todo su rostro, sus orejas, e incluso por su cuello. Lo sabía, Kiyoshi sabía lo que despertaba en él, seguramente lo habría sabido todo el tiempo… ¡Y además reconocía sentir lo mismo! Pero, aun así, era imposible para él admitirlo, había demasiado en juego.

- Tú… ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu falta de vergüenza? – reclamaba, sujetándole del cuello de la camisa y agitándole con fuerza - ¿Y qué es eso de amor? ¡Yo te odio! ¿Acaso no me has escuchado cada vez que te lo he dicho? ¡Te odio más que a nada y más que a nadie! ¡Te odio de todas la maneras posibles, de todas las maneras imaginables, de todas las…!

- Sí, sí – interrumpía la diatriba sin sentido, apartando las manos del moreno de su cuello - ¿Por qué me has besado entonces? – cuestionaba ahora dejando a Hyuuga sin palabras, haciéndole apartar la mirada – Ahh… Puede que me haya precipitado. Lo siento. Pero yo te quiero – declaraba con una sincera sonrisa haciendo que Hyuuga volviera a mirarle, completamente sorprendido y emocionado – Prácticamente desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Bueno… creía que era evidente después de haber pasado días persiguiéndote cuando nos conocimos, siendo que aprovecho cada oportunidad que tengo de quedarme a solas contigo, buscando contacto físico entre ambos siempre que puedo… Creo que con eso te haces una idea – con un suspiro interrumpió su propio discurso al ver, por la expresión de su rostro, lo mucho que estaba perturbando a su capitán – Sé que tú también sientes algo parecido por mí, y no intentes negarlo porque lo noto por como reaccionas cuando te miro, cuando te hablo… cuando te toco – susurraba con voz ronca mientras, lentamente, comenzaba a acariciar los brazos del moreno, provocando en él un estremecimiento – Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, puede que no quieras reconocerlo, pero ahí está.

- ¡Kiyoshi! – gritó Hyuuga asombrado cuando la mano de su compañero se posó directamente sobre su aún despierta entrepierna.

- Amor u odio, no importa – con ojos nublados por la pasión, le quitó las gafas al moreno, dejándolas sobre la mesilla – Hemos sufrido un duro golpe contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi, y nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel después de eso pueden confundirnos, así que no exigiré una respuesta a mis sentimientos hoy. No me importa esperar. Pero me deseas… - cogiendo una de las manos del capitán, la dirigió hasta detrás de su espalda y hacia abajo, haciendo que este sintiera también su erección - … y te deseo. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora – terminó de decir ejerciendo más presión sobre el miembro de su compañero, extrayéndole un poderoso gemido.

- ¿Sabes exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Lo que te haré si… si seguimos? – cuestionaba entre jadeos, al mismo tiempo ansioso y temeroso de su respuesta.

- Hazlo – respondió Kiyoshi sin el mínimo titubeo.

Y a partir de ese momento, las palabras sobraron.

.

En un brusco y rápido movimiento, como el que había iniciado toda esa situación, Hyuuga agarró las muñecas de Kiyoshi y las sostuvo con fuerza a ambos lados de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo mientras que sus labios se dirigían directamente hasta su cuello. Intercambiaba besos y lamidas, succiones y mordiscos con premura y desesperación, arrancando suspiros y gruñidos por igual. Mientras tanto, sus caderas habían iniciado un movimiento de vaivén que hacía sus miembros rozarse continuamente, llevándolos a la locura. Cuando la superficie de piel a su disposición le fue insuficiente, la arrebató la camisa a Kiyoshi, rasgándola un poco en el proceso, y se deshizo de la propia, intentando aliviar el calor que poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Kiyoshi, al encontrarse con sus manos libres, no desperdició ni un segundo. Tirando de uno de los brazos del moreno, le obligó a tenderse completamente sobre él y, enterrando la mano entre su pelo, le atrajo hacia su boca, deseando probar de nuevo su sabor.

Mientras que sus labios y lenguas se fundían y enredaban con calor, sus manos tampoco perdían el tiempo. Con ambos torsos ahora desnudos, acariciaban, arañaban y pellizcaban cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

- Maldición – gemía una y otra vez Hyuuga, sobrecargado por todas aquellas sensaciones - ¡Maldición!

Dando por finalizado el beso y separándose levemente de Kiyoshi, Hyuuga abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones y, bando un poco sus calzoncillos, liberó su duro y mojado miembro de su dolorosa prisión de tela. Todo ello ante los maravillados ojos de Kiyoshi que, lamiendo inconscientemente sus labios, observaba por primera vez la prueba del deseo que despertaba en su compañero.

Recostándose sobre su codo, de lado junto a Kiyoshi, Hyuuga se apiadó de él y, eliminando las prendas que cubrían su erección, comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza mientras mordía y jadeaba en su oído. Arriba y abajo, bombeando una y otra vez, siguió con ese ritmo hasta que el pene en su mano estuvo tan duro como una roca.

- ¡Dios! – gimió Kiyoshi cuando el pulgar del moreno ejerció presión en el nudo bajo su glande.

Alentado por esa reacción, Hyuuga abandonó el resquicio de vergüenza que aún le quedaba y, mientras recorría el pecho contrario con su boca, poniendo especial atención en los duros pezones, comenzó a restregarse impúdicamente contra la pierna de Kiyoshi, dejando por toda esta calientes rastros de líquido pre seminal.

- ¡Dios! Si sigues así yo… ¡Ahhh!

Temeroso de que Kiyoshi acabara con la diversión antes de tiempo, Hyuuga apartó la mano con la que le masturbaba, la llevó hasta su boca, lamió sin reparo los restos de excitación que en ella habían quedado, la impregnó con su saliva y volvió a dirigirla hacia la entrepierna de Kiyoshi, solo que esta vez un poco más abajo.

El primer contacto de la mano intrusa en esa zona tan escondida de su cuerpo hizo que todos los músculos de Kiyoshi se tensaran. La segunda húmeda caricia le hizo estremecer desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Pero cuando un curioso dedo empezó a presionar justo en el centro de su entrada, supo que no podría resistir una larga y cuidadosa preparación, por necesaria que fuera. Era ahora o nunca y él realmente deseaba sentir por completo a su compañero.

- Hyuuga – llamó con voz ronca mientras con un brazo cubría sus ojos – Hazlo ya.

- Pero… - empezó este a rebatir incorporando su torso.

- Por favor.

¡Dios! Esas dos palabras, esas dos palabras pronunciadas con la voz de Kiyoshi… Hyuuga no necesitó nada más para claudicar ante el deseo del castaño y su propia necesidad. Se deshizo de cualquier rastro de tela que cubriera aún sus cuerpos y, separando y alzando las piernas de Kiyoshi con cuidado de no dañar su rodilla lesionada, se situó entre ellas. Tomando firmemente en su mano su erección, la dirigió hacia el estrecho nudo de piel que le daría la bienvenida. La resistencia de la entrada a la intrusión era mayor de lo que había esperado, pero la presión y la ligera lubricación finalmente la hicieron ceder. Solamente había penetrado el glande, pero el calor y la estrechez del interior de Kiyoshi casi habían provocado que acabara en ese mismo momento, así que detuvo todo movimiento e intentó calmarse. Cuando el peligro parecía haber pasado, siguió empujando lentamente, introduciendo con paciencia centímetro a centímetro hasta que, finalmente, sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas de su compañero, y ambos dejaron escapar un gruñido.

Sonriéndose con satisfacción, Hyuuga observó por primera vez el estado de Kiyoshi. Su cuerpo completamente perlado por el sudor, su rostro medio cubierto imposiblemente rojo, su mandíbula fuerte y dolorosamente apretada, su erección empezando a decaer.

- ¿Kiyoshi? – llamó, asustado por la tensión de su compañero - ¿Estás bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿No le gustaba? ¿Lo había hecho mal? ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de hacerlo? Temeroso de sus propios pensamientos, de estar obligando a su amigo a hacer algo que no quería, se movió hacia delante y apartó con fuerza el brazo que cubría los ojos del castaño. El sonido que ese movimiento hizo brotar de los labios de Kiyoshi podría haber sido confundido con un gemido de placer. Podría haberlo sido de no ser por las lágrimas que al mismo tiempo escapaban de sus ojos cerrados. No era placer, era dolor, y debía ser un dolor horrible para hacer llorar al castaño que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima durante su lesión. ¡Qué egoísta había sido! Un completo cabrón, desalmado y egocéntrico, incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Por supuesto que tenía que doler, era su primera vez y ni siquiera le había preparado correctamente, totalmente cegado por su deseo y sus ganas.

- Lo siento – se disculpaba Hyuuga acongojado por el arrepentimiento – Perdóname. Ya paro…

- ¡No la saques! – exclamaba Kiyoshi abriendo al fin los ojos, intentando evitar que todo terminara en ese momento – Sigue.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que siga cuando sé que te estoy haciendo daño?!

- Me ha dolido al principio, pero ya duele menos. ¿Ves? – preguntaba con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa mientras comenzaba a mover un poco las caderas.

- Idiota… ¡Para! – jadeaba Hyuuga con placer culpable mientras intentaba sujetar el cuerpo del castaño para que dejara de moverse.

- Vamos, por favor. La primera vez siempre duele al principio. Realmente quiero hacerlo. Solo… - entonces Kiyoshi empezó a darse placer, masturbándose con una mano y acariciando su pecho con otra, distrajo su mente del dolor y así, poco a poco, la tensión en su cuerpo fue desapareciendo – Vamos, yo te diré si me duele. Lo prometo. Ahora… muévete, Hyuuga. ¡Muévete!

El moreno aún tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar, pero es que la imagen de Kiyoshi dándose placer a sí mismo había sido lo más erótico que había contemplado en su vida. Cuando al fin volvió en sí, finalmente comenzó con la acción.

Al principio sus movimientos fueron cortos y lentos, probando poco a poco las reacciones del castaño y, de paso, su propia capacidad para contenerse. Kiyoshi dejaba escapar calientes suspiros, no parecía estar sintiendo demasiado dolor así que, tomando valor, empezó a probar con embestidas largas y profundas. Un ceño levemente fruncido fue el único indicador de que Kiyoshi había sentido algo de dolor pero Hyuuga, confiando en su promesa, siguió adelante. La mano con la que Kiyoshi se masturbaba adapto su ritmo al de las embestidas, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba con fuerza a las sábanas.

El roce en su interior aún seguía siendo molesto y, sin embargo, un extraño calor comenzaba a extenderse desde su entrada al resto de su cuerpo. Un par de minutos después era incapaz de contener los gemidos.

- Más rápido Hyuuga. ¡Ahh! ¡Dios!

Hyuuga agradeció internamente tal petición. Había sentido placer desde el principio, aunque la presión inicial resultara dolorosa. Pero desde que Kiyoshi se había relajado y su entrada se había adaptado al tamaño de su miembro facilitando el movimiento, el placer que sentía había hecho horriblemente difícil la tarea de continuar con aquel ritmo tan lento y relajado. Así que ahora, pudiendo finalmente moverse como quería, adoptó un ritmo desenfrenado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Maldición! – gemía sin poder contenerse – Tan caliente… Tan bueno…

- Sí… Sí… - jadeaba Kiyoshi con placer justo antes de agarrar a Hyuuga y tirarlo completamente sobre él, dejando así s su alcance los labios que no tardó en capturar.

Dejando de lado su miembro, rodeó el cuerpo del moreno con brazos y piernas mientras que succionaba sus labios con deleite, tragándose hambriento cuanto gemido escapaba de los labios de su pareja.

A Hyuuga le costaba respirar pero por nada del mundo le pediría a Kiyoshi que soltara su agarre o que pusiera fin al desesperado beso, al contrario. Su lengua comenzó a penetrar en la boca contraria, intentando imitar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Con sus manos libres ahora que no necesitaba sostener sus piernas, agarró con ansias uno de los glúteos del castaño, mientras que su otro brazo se colaba bajo su cuerpo, rodeando completamente su cintura. Al obligar con esa postura a arquearse la espalda de Kiyoshi, la penetración se hizo aún más profunda y, por si fuera poco, el constante roce de su miembro con el vientre del contrario, de un torso contra el otro, provocaba constantes estremecimientos en ambos.

Hyuuga no podía resistirlo más. Llevaba conteniendo su orgasmo prácticamente desde que empezaron. No quería terminar sin haber complacido antes al castaño, pero el cúmulo de roces, caricias y besos, de sensaciones y sentimientos, fue demasiado para él.

Echando atrás la cabeza y hundiendo sus dedos tan profundamente en la piel de Kiyoshi que sin duda dejaría marca, Hyuuga se liberó en su interior, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro de profunda satisfacción.

Abriendo los ojos después de haberlos cerrado al sentir algo húmedo y caliente derramándose en su interior, Kiyoshi contempló a un totalmente paralizado Hyuuga, que seguía sin reaccionar después de su arrollador orgasmo. Sonriendo complacido y dando toda acción por terminada, soltó su agarre del cuerpo de su compañero y comenzó a relajarse cuando un caliente y completamente pasional beso le pilló desprevenido.

Recorriendo con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de su compañero y saliendo finalmente de su interior, Hyuuga se dispuso a reacomodarse. Colocó su pierna derecha entre las contrarias, la izquierda con la rodilla flexionada junto a la cadera, su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el codo junto a la castaña cabeza, y su mano derecha agarrando firmemente la abandonada erección y bombeándola con fuerza. Kiyoshi, totalmente fascinado con las acciones del moreno, no podía evitar los gritos de placer, gritos que morían en la avasalladora boca que no dejaba de devorarle con ganas.

El ritmo era demasiado intenso, el calor de su cuerpo amenazaba con hacerle desmallar, todos sus músculos parecían contraerse y dilatarse a voluntad, y la tensión, acumulada hasta rebosar en sus testículos, finalmente estalló en un blanco destello que le cegó durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Hyuuga, con un suave pico, dio por finalizado su fascinante interludio y se tendió a su lado.

.

Los dos descansaban ahora boca arriba, con los hombros apretados sobre la estrecha cama de hospital, totalmente en silencio, intentando recuperar la respiración. Viendo que los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos reaccionara y que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, Kiyoshi decidió intervenir.

- Creo que las enfermeras no estarían muy contentas si encontraran la habitación en estas condiciones – bromeaba intentando aligerar la atmosfera que los envolvía.

Pero la reacción que obtuvo no fue la esperada. Aún en completo silencio y sin volverse a mirarlo en ningún momento, Hyuuga se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, recogiendo también sus ropas, que habían quedado desperdigadas por la habitación, y pasándoselas para que hiciera lo propio. Ya completamente vestido y colocándose las gafas, el capitán del Seirin se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kiyoshi ya esperaba con dolor que este se fuera sin decirle una sola palabra, pero al abrir la puerta, justo antes de atravesarla, Hyuuga se volvió y, con la mirada baja, le dijo:

- No vendré a visitarte. No mencionaré en ningún momento lo que hoy ha pasado aquí. Lo siento, pero aún no soy tan maduro como para hacerle frente. Llegará el día en que pueda hacerlo, cuando hayamos derrotado a Kirisaki Dai Ichi y superado esto. Hasta entonces te pido que esperes – con esas últimas palabras alzó la vista y, atravesando con su mirada decidida los ojos del castaño, se marchó.

Ya a solas, Kiyoshi sonrió para sí mismo, afirmó con la cabeza y, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, se dispuso a esperar.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas, pasaron los meses, y finalmente llegó el día en que Kiyoshi volvió a jugar y, poco después, el día en que se jugaban su pase a la Winter Cup. Ese día al fin se vengaron derrotando a Kirisaki Dai Ichi, ese día al fin chocaron las manos, ese día… al fin besaron los labios que durante tanto tiempo habían abandonado.

Aún no eran el mejor equipo de Japón, aún faltaba mucha guerra por delante, pero ese día habían librado dos batallas muy importantes. Una profesional. Otra personal. Y en ambas habían ganado.

.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. No os podéis imaginar el trabajo que me ha costado escribir esta historia. La idea del argumento llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la cabeza. Normalmente escribo mis drabbles y oneshots en un día o dos pero, ya fuera por asuntos personales o de inspiración, al final escribir esta historia me ha llevado la friolera de dos semanas.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Al llevar muchas descripciones de escenas que ya todos hemos visto, he intentado pasar por ellas sin detenerme demasiado a explicarlas y centrarme en los sentimientos.

Kiyoshi me ha salido total y definitivamente OoC (mis disculpas, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de forzar el acercamiento).

La línea del tiempo va: desde que Kiyoshi vuelve al equipo, pasando por la época en la que crearon el equipo hasta que se lesionó, y luego de vuelta al momento en que vuelve al equipo y desde ahí hasta el momento en que derrotan a Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

He hecho desaparecer a Riko de detrás de la puerta en el hospital. Lo siento por ella pero no quería voyerismo en esta escena XD

Los sentimientos de la mayoría del fic están centrados en Hyuuga. Esto se debe a que posiblemente escriba una continuación centrada en los sentimientos de Kiyoshi que describa el partido con Kirisaki Dai Ichi y el pasional encuentro de después ;p (ya se verá, no aseguro nada).

Creo que no me dejo nada pero por cualquier pregunta, duda, consejo, crítica… ya saben. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
